Lovely Scars
by Anestshia
Summary: Kiba tries to figure out what is under the coat that Shino always wears. This is yaoi, if you do not like please do not read.


"Come on! Just take it off!"

"No."

"Just the jacket then!"

"No."

"Then the sunglasses!"

"No."

"Come on, Shino, we've been dating for over a month and you won't even let me see your eyes!" Kiba stomped his foot in aggravation at the familiar and reoccurring fight with his boyfriend.

"I let you kiss me." Shino watched as Kiba fumed before launching himself like a missile strait at him.

"I need to see more of you, Shino!" Kiba grabbed the front of Shino's jacket and tugged bringing their bodies to within a few inches of each other. "I need to…touch more of you. It's driving me insane. You smell so damn good but won't let me touch! You won't let me taste!"

"I let you touch me. You are touching me now, Kiba." Kiba heard the monotone tone that the Kikai wielder was using and snapped. He slammed Shino back against the wall and literally growled at the emotionless man.

"How can you not understand, I need to touch you! I need to touch your skin, not the clothes that are perpetually covering you, why don't you understand!?" Shino felt himself sink back and his eyes open wide as Kiba suddenly kissed him. He could still feel Kiba's fingers tangled in his jacket pulling him forward even as he pulled back. He didn't mind the kisses really, he just wasn't equipped to deal with them properly. He had always been raised as the weird boy who played with bugs and he didn't know how to deal with someone who didn't find that strange. He was startled out of his thoughts when Kiba abruptly pulled back and stared at him. "I want to see you, Shino. I want to touch you, please." Shino felt his breath catch at the look in Kiba's eyes but still looked down and shook his head no.

"I can't Kiba, you know it." Shino barely spoke in a whisper and Kiba pulled him closer to kiss his exposed forehead. "You won't like what you see…I'm not…pretty."

"What do you think is so wrong with you? I love what I see, I just want to see more." Kiba watched as Shino seemed to change in front of him. He no longer seemed like the emotionless man that had been saying no to everything in their fight but more like a boy scared of rejection. Kiba could understand the second emotion coming off of the man in front of him from personal experience. He had felt it many times in his own life but had learned to deal with it and overcome it. He was no longer just the dog boy but a proud Inuzuka that had become and jounin level ninja by the age of twenty. He just had to convince Shino that he wasn't just the bug boy but an incredible man also. "Just let me see, Shino, I promise I won't make fun of you." Kiba watched as Shino shook his head no again and hid his face in the tall collar of his coat.

"I'm…scarred…Kiba, you don't want to see that." Kiba cocked his head and then forced Shino's chin up as he thought about the meaning behind his words. He was instantly mad when he thought of anyone hurting Shino enough to scar him. He would find out who did it and…deal with them.

"Who hurt you, Shino, who hurt you!?" Shino looked up at him and Kiba swore that he could see confusion on the paler mans face.

"Hurt me, Kiba?" Shino was genuinely confused at the dog-nins words. Hurt him? Why would Kiba think anyone had hurt him?

"Who scarred you, Shino?" Shino heard Kiba's words and felt his eyes widen behind his dark lenses as they sank in. Kiba was mad because he thought that a person had scarred him. He felt himself smile slightly as he looked up at the enraged Inuzuka.

"No one scarred me, Kiba. How do you think the Kikai get in and out of my body? It's not miraculous osmosis." Shino watched as Kiba's eyes widened in understanding then returned to normal size right before he was pulled into a crushing kiss. He could feel the Inuzuka's hands slide underneath his concealing coat as a tongue invaded his mouth and he panicked. He tried to push Kiba or away or remove his hands but found himself utterly failing. He couldn't compete with the other ninja's strength. He could feel the other boy fuck his mouth with his tongue as his hands smoothed over his skin. He could trace the movements of Kiba's hands from his waist band to his navel and up to his nipples. It was like Kiba was trying to map out his body without ever laying his eyes on it. Shino felt Kiba's tongue trace the roof of his mouth before he pulled back and removed his hands from under his jacket.

"Hmm, it's feels good, Shino. Can I please see?" Shino felt a blush steal across his cheeks as his resolve crumbled. He could still feel Kiba's teasing touches over his jacket and couldn't stop himself from wondering what it would feel like to be touched without anything between their skin. He sighed as the walls to his resolve tumbled and he nodded.

"G…go ahead. But…don't blame me if you don't like what you see." Shine felt himself blush an even deeper red when Kiba's hands automatically went to his jackets zipper and pulled it down. He couldn't look the man in the eyes when the jacket was shrugged off and all he was wearing was his fishnet shirt. He didn't want to see the look of disgust on Kiba's face. He didn't want to know how ugly he really was even to the man that said he loves him. Shino jumped when he felt Kiba's hands smooth over his shoulders and pull him into a kiss. He hadn't expected the Inuzuka to kiss him after seeing him. He could feel the difference in the kiss, it felt more…soft and tender than the others. It was more like an exploration than a show of dominance and submission. He felt Kiba ask for entrance and opened his mouth to the gentle invasion as hands smoothed down his back and pulled him flush with the other body. The Kikai wielder shivered when Kiba pulled away and lightly licked a line of scars running down his shoulder.

"I like what I see, Shino. I love what I see." Shino felt himself pulled into another kiss and began to melt as his body was caressed gently. "I love every part of you, even your lovely scars." Shino felt Kiba kiss his neck before pulling him into a tight hug and just holding him. He couldn't help the smile from crossing his face as he returned the hug. Maybe Kiba was right about him and his scars.

His lovely scars.

AN: OMG Fluff!!

This is just a small drabble, sry bout how short it is but i needed to get something out there.

Hehe, anyway, i know i'm spose to be writing other things but i got this plot bunny stuck in my head and couldn't get it out, plus i have major writers block on everything else that is driving me bonkers. gahhh!

Anyway, i dun know how regular updates will be cause of my real life problems but i hope that this will hold you over.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
